


Just say the word

by piecexofxheaven6661



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Baker Eddie Kaspbrak, Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier Are Best Friends, Bill Denbrough & Eddie Kaspbrak Are Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Childhood Trauma, Coming Out, Denial of Feelings, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Eventual Smut, Fix-It, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, Idiots in Love, M/M, Oblivious Eddie Kaspbrak, Oblivious Richie Tozier, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Post-Pennywise (IT), Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Romance, Slow Burn, Smut, Wedding, eddie fucks off to a small town, kind of, richie would follow him anywhere, small town
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24787066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piecexofxheaven6661/pseuds/piecexofxheaven6661
Summary: Richie just finished his Netflix special tour and had the summer off. He could travel anywhere in the world but of course he ends up in this small town in the middle of nowhere. Anywhere Eddie Kaspbrak is, Richie follows.&It's a year after the final battle with Pennywise. Eddie divorced Myra and left New York to go live in a small town. He loves his new life but something is still missing. Then Richie comes to visit and all the peace and quiet he had is a thing of the past...but he doesn't hate it.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Audra Phillips, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Just say the word

It wasn't the first time Richie's manager thought he lost his mind.

"You know you are pretty much spitting on a bunch of money right now right?"

"Come on man, I think I brought us enough income in these last months don't you think?''

The line was silent for a couple a seconds.

"IT'S A HOLLYWOOD ROLE..YOU'RE FIRST ACTING ROLE OFFER AND YOU'RE JUST GONNA SAY NO ?" He screams.

"We've been on this Netflix tour for almost a full year...I just need a couple of months off to relax a bit. Get my tan on. What does the kids say theses days..summer out, tits out?''

''It's guns out you idiot.'' Steve sighed loudly on the other side of the line. ''I give you one month off.''

''Nop, no, no way!'' Richie argued. ''Steve I told you before, I'm taking the whole summer off. Unless you want an other melt down on stage or even worst...on a movie set!'' Richie said clearly messing with him. 

''God dammit Rich...FINE! Take the summer off..but I swear, your fucking ass better be here back in LA before September or mark my word, i'm hunting you down.''

Richie laughed, finally happy they came to an agreement.

''Bye Steve talk to you in three months!'' He hanged up.

Richie threw himself in his bed. He just got back home in his apartment not even a week ago. He didn't have time to really take in everything that happened in the last year, until now. The phone call, the meltdown, Derry, the losers. All those memories that came rushing back. Thank god this fucking clown is dead. The sad part is that it's not only Pennywise that is dead. Stanley couldn't cut it. Richie closes his eyes fighting the tears away. He never really got the time to morn his childhood friend. How much he wishes he could call Stan right now just to rant about everything..anything. He looks up at his phone ; 16 unread messages. He opens the loser's group chat and see's Eddie bitching about a teenager he had a fight with today. That brought his smile right back on his face.

After the final battle with Pennywise, the losers only stayed a couple of days in Derry. Bill was the first to leave because he had a film script he needed to finish. Ben and Bev left together the next day. He was so happy for them. Ben finally got the girl. Anyway, there was no way in hell Richie would of let Bev go back to her asshole husband after seeing all the bruises on her body. The last day in Derry, Eddie and him were helping Mike pack everything for his road trip. Mike was finally getting the fuck out of this awful town. Richie tried to convince Eddie for them to join Mike on this trip but he refused. He said he had some things to take care of back in New York. Never in a million years Richie thought that meant going straight back home to fill out for divorce.

Richie though his career was over when he came back to LA. At this point he didn't even care. He was alive, his friends were alive, it's the only thing that matters. All the memories that came back when he stepped in Derry made him realize a lot of things about himself. He always knew he was kind of broken but never knew why. Why he was never able to get really close to anyone in his life. Why he never was able to keep a relationship going. It got to the point that he though maybe he just wasn't interested in sex. It happens right? Lots of people are asexual. It would of been kind of ironic since he was known for his terrible sex jokes. He was proven wrong the second he saw Eddie Kaspbrak in the Jade of the Orient. He wasn't asexual. He couldn't keep any relationship going with women because he was gay. He always been gay but was to scare to admit it to himself. Childhood trauma does that to you. It was hard for him to finally accept this part of himself.

The first person he came out to was his agent Steve. He told him he couldn't continue doing these jokes. He wanted to start writing his own material. What started as small shows in bars quickly turn into a Netflix special tour which included a full coming out number in it. He will always remember the opening night when all losers surprised him in the crowd. First row to be precise. After the show, they all came backstage and he broke down in tears when Bev hugged him. Too many emotions for one night. They all told him they were proud of him. Eddie was the last to say anything. He was kind of hanging out in the background but his eyes always fixed on Richie. He then saw Eddie take a deep breath and approached him. He said he was proud of him even though he was still an asshole. Richie couldn't stop himself and hugged Eddie tightly.

After an hour of just thinking about everything that happened, Richie started to look at different flights on his phone fully knowing where he was gonna end up spending his whole summer vacation.   
  
  
  


\--  
  
  
  


It's been a long day at the bakery today but it was totally worth it. It's Eddie's first summer working here but from what his colleagues told him, the business really picks up in June. The shop just closed not even ten minutes ago and he was cleaning in the kitchen while Haley was counting the cash register. He smiled thinking of Ben when a New Kids on the block song started to play on the radio. He remembers the day Bev and Ben helped him move in his new home. Ben kept saying his new house was an architectural treasure. Sure his house was nice but to Eddie it just look like a normal Cabin in the woods. 

The first couple of nights in his new home he would sleep with all lights on. For the first time in his life he was truly alone. It was a scary feeling at first but then he realized he never felt this free and calm in his life. He could do what the fuck he wants. He can go for a walk without anyone telling him he would die because it rained a couple of hours ago. He could eat what we wants because spoiler alert, he ain't allergic to shit. He remembers breaking down in tears in the doctor's office when he found out.

He was still looking for an apartment in New York at that point. He just separated from Myra and was living in a hotel room. It's kind of sad that they lost all these years together. He did care for her but he wasn't in love with her. Their relationship was very toxic and he hopes she realizes this one day. After two weeks of not finding any apartment and hating everything about New York like he always did, he knew he had to get out of there. What better place to live his midlife crisis than this small town. 

Eddie was struggling to put this huge bag of flour back on the top shelf when he herd Haley call for him.

''Eddie there's someone here asking for you!'' She yells from the front of the bakery. 

''Tell them were closed.'' He said getting frustrated at this shelf he couldn't reach.

''It's a guy asking for I quote ; a Eddie spaghetti to go please?'' Haley says entering the kitchen with a confused look.

''Wait what?!'' While turning around to look at her, he drops the whole flour bag on himself. Haley burst out laughing and that only frustrated Eddie even more. He didn't even try to clean himself up before getting out of the kitchen to see if this is a joke. Nop, Richie was really here and now Haley wasn't the only one laughing.

''The hell you laughing at you idiot!?'' He yells

''Oh my god Eds you look like a fucking ghost! What is this? Flour?'' Richie says smiling like a mad man. ''Or maybe you have this new cocaine addiction you were hiding from meee.'' 

''Of course this is fucking flour, do I look like a coke addict!?'' He asked. Richie was gonna respond but Eddie cut him off before he could. ''Anyway not the point. What are you doing here? How did you even find me?'' He asked, his voice getting softer. 

Richie approach him and started to brush off some floor from his shirt. Eddie couldn't look him the eyes, he needed answers. 

''Well I already knew you lived in Satbury and that you spent most of your days at work. I figured there wasn't 20 bakery in this village. When I saw ''Haley's bakery" on google map I remembered you telling me about this woman stealing your heart. I put two in two together.'' He says looking down on Eddie with a smirk. 

Haley gasped behind them. ''Awhhhh Eddie you never told me you had a crush on me, that is so cute!'' She says joking.

Richie looks up at Haley with this biggest smile. This is not good. He knew these two could never meet. This is a nightmare. 

''He's fucking with you Hales.'' Eddie says finally looking up at Richie.

''Well I'm glad to finally meet the famous Richie" She says walking towards the door. ''As much as I would love to know all the stories about Eddie growing up, I need to go, Tom is waiting for me. Rain check?''

''Counting on it. That's if Eddie doesn't murder me while I sleep.'' 

She laughs while picking up her keys in her handbag. ''Bye guys.''

When Haley is out of the shop, Richie turns back to Eddie.

''I wanted to surprise you. I just finished my tour and I've got the whole summer off. Didn't really feel like third wheeling Bev and Ben. Same for Bill and his wife. She scares me to be honest. And as you know Mike is currently in the Peru Jungle..not my vibe. But if you're too busy I -'' Richie was ranting but Eddie cut him off.

''Richie stop. I'm glad you're here.'' he says while smiling. Richie closes his eyes and sighed loudly.

''Thank god because it took me forever to get here. I think I would rather sleep on the street than taking an other six hour flight today.'' 

''No need to sleep on the street dumbass, come on let's go.'' Says Eddie while grabbing Richie's wrist.   
  
  
  
\--  
  
  
  


While driving, he had a hard time keeping his eyes on the road with Richie singing loudly along the music beside him. He started singing too when a Poison song came on. He couldn't help thinking this is what they would of looked like in college. Both of them listening to hair bands while driving off to god know's where. Then Richie turned down the music and told him he drove like a maniac like he though he would. Eddie told him to fuck off. 

When they arrived to his house, Richie looked shocked.

''What's wrong?'' Eddie asked, getting out the car.

''Eds, what the fuck is this place? I didn't know you were this rich?''

Eddie scoffed. ''Says the guy who lives in Hollywood.''

''I live in an apartment. You live in a huge two story cabin by the water.'' Richie walks by the side of the house and looks at the lake. ''Oh my god please tell me we're gonna swim tonight.''

''You're insane, it's not even hot outside.'' Eddie says, taking all of Richie's baggages out of the trunk. ''Come on Rich let's get inside.''

Richie follows him and whistles when he see's the inside of the home.

''I thought that getting divorced put people in debt. This is not was what I was excepting.'' Richie says.

''What you thought I would be fucking homeless?'' He says walking towards the kitchen.

Richie lifted his hands up. ''No I just didn't know you had this kind of money.'' This huge smile came back on his face and Eddie knew shit talk was coming. ''Eddie my love, please tell me you'll be my sugar daddy.'' 

Eddie closes his eyes and sighs.

"There's clearly something wrong with me.'' Richie looks at him confused for a second. ''I can't believe I actually missed you'' Eddie explains with a soft voice. Richie blushes and for once in his life, didn't have a smart comeback for him. 

Eddie made him a tour of his house while Richie was commenting on everything. He was gonna stay in the guess room that was in the second floor while Eddie's on the main floor. Richie was right, his home was huge. Too big for one person. The kind of place you settle down with a big family. Maybe he could get a dog eventually? That's more realistic than him settling down and starting a family. Not that he would actually want kids for that matter. He also doesn't want to think about dating at forty. No sane woman would want to deal with him so he would end up with an other Myra. So no, dating isn't an option. 

Since he wasn't excepting anyone, he didn't have much food in his fridge. They decide to order in pizza and Eddie will go grocery shopping tomorrow. However he does have alcohol. Wine to be precise. He learns that Richie is more of a beer kind of guy. Funny how they know each other so well but still have much to learn. They can pretend all they want, there's still a gap of twenty four years missing in their friendship. He still remembers the day he moved out of Derry when he was sixteen. He was heartbroken. He didn't want to leave his friends. He would of loved to known Richie in his twenties. He would of forced Eddie to be more outgoing and do stupid shit. Nothing sounds better. 

They were getting tipsy when Richie almost Lights up a cigarette inside. Eddie threatens to kill him and shoves him outside. It was getting close to midnight when they were hanging out on the deck.

"So are are we gonna talk about it?'' 

''About what?'' Eddie asks while sipping his glass of wine.

''You leaving New York to become a baker? I thought you didn't eat anything with sugar in it. '' Richie says, teasing.

"I'm gonna be honest, it wasn't the plan. When I was a kid I used to come visit my aunt here from time to time. She was the total opposite of my mother so I always had a good time here. This place reminded me Derry but like a less fucked up version of it. Everyone was always so nice here.''

''So no killer clown here hun? Good to know.''

Eddie rolls his eyes. 

''I was suppose to be transferred to an other firm. It's really close actually, not even a twenty minutes drive from here. ''He takes a sip, thinking this should be his last glass because he doesn't want an hangover tomorrow. ''I never took my vacations so when I moved, I had almost a month in a half off before I would start at this new place.''

''That's when you decided to say fuck it, I want to learn how to cook munchies for Richie for the rest of my life?'' Richie says, smirking.

''Of course Rich. I gave up my career so I could bake you some fucking brownies!'' He says sarcastically.

''Oh I'm counting out it.''

Eddie can't help but giggle a bit. Richie's smile gets even bigger.

''I was having a bad day. My anxiety was through the roof so I decided to walk around for a bit to relax myself. I ran across this bakery and I couldn't remember the last time I ate any kind of deserts without thinking I was gonna die.''

Richie looks kind of sad, hearing this confession. 

''I always thought that baklava's looked so good but never tried it because it had nuts in it. So I went in and Haley was working that day. She made me try one before buying it.'' He reaches out for Richie's hands, having no boundaries because of all the red wine he drank.

''Rich, it was heaven in my mouth.'' He says, practically moaning. Richie just stared at him and was completely frozen for a moment before he regained consciousness.

''Funny, I heard that before when I was getting my di-''

''Shut up asshole.'' Eddie cuts him off, releasing his hands. Richie tilts his head up laughing. 

"It was so good that I kept coming back to buy some more. I started to try different kind of deserts. Honestly I think I gained about ten pounds that month.'' He laughs. ''Haley was practically always working when I past by and we really hit off.'' 

That made Richie smile, knowing that Eddie wasn't alone for too long. 

''We quickly became friends so one day we exchanged numbers. She called me up one night to go out in a bar. We got super drunk to the point that I couldn't drive my car and I had to call a cab to get home.'' Eddie laughs.

''We talked about our lives, how she met her fiance Tom in college. How she opened her own bakery. Pretty much all the good things that happened in her life and in return I told her about my childhood traumas and-''

''You told her about the fucking clown ?'' Richie cuts him off.

''God no!'' Eddie scoffs. ''I told her about how fucked up Derry was. About my mother. The fake diseases and fake allergies. How even while being an adult I got stuck in the same pattern with Myra.'' He says, finishing his glass.

Eddie thought Richie would joke again about how Eddie was pretty much fucking his own mother but he didn't say anything. He looked sad.

''Yeah I know, how to kill the mood imma right?'' Eddie laughs drily. ''I also finally realized that I fucking hated my job. Yes I'm good at it but...it just feeds up my paranoia about everything. I was always stressed. Stressed at home, stressed at work. Haley, being drunk as she was, told me I should quit and come work with her at the bakery. I don't think she thought I would take her seriously. You should of seen her face when I came in a couple of days later saying I was ready for my first shift.''

''Oh my god that's amazing! Please tell me you quitted your job while being drunk. I can just imagine you ranting at your boss on the phone.'' Richie says, laughing.

''Of course not you dickhead. I'm not THAT unprofessional...they were closed anyway at that hour. I sent them a email with my resignation the next day. I had one of the worst hangovers ever.''

''Were you nervous about quitting?''

''I was so scared. Not gonna lie Rich, I still am...'' He says, his voice cracking a bit. 

''I'm really proud of you Eddie. What you did takes a lot of courage.'' He says, smiling.

''I was actually pretty reckless but thanks Richie.'' He's feeling the tears coming up so he looks away, trying to calm himself. 

''Hey Eds, look at me.'' Richie says, bringing his chair closer to him. He looks back at him when he feels Richie's hand on his knee. Eddie has never been a touchy person but it seems like the alcohol decided otherwise. It's like he couldn't get enough of physical contact right now.

''It wasn't reckless Eddie. You just said it yourself, you fucking hated your job. You did the right thing man.'' He says, looking directly in his eyes. This is too much for Eddie tonight so he backs up his chair a bit and Richie's hand falls off of him.

''With the all the pictures of food you share almost daily on the loser's group chat, I think it's fair to assume that you love your new career.''

''I really do like it.'' Eddie smiles. ''It's much more relaxing than my old job. I'm not actually a baker thought.''

''You're not?'' Richie looks confused.

''Of course not, you need to go to school and shit to become a certified baker. I just help everyone around. Haley says the place has never been this clean before I got here.''

''Ah! I can just imagine you on your first day having a mental breakdown over all the ways customers can die if the place is not clean enough.''

''Fuck off.'' Eddie says, slapping Richie's chest. _God damn wine_ he thinks. He can't keep his hands to himself.

''I'm not their cleaning lady. Haley teaches me often some recipes. Sometime I help out at the cash. Depends day to day. But this is all temporary. I have to face back reality eventually if I don't want to go bankrupt.'' 

''What do you mean by that?'' 

''Nothing. Enough about me, what about you. How was your tour?'' 

Richie is silent for a moment. After all, Eddie wasn't subtle trying to change the subject.

''It was great. It was sold out every night, I couldn't believe it.''

''I know, I'm really happy for you Rich. You were already kind of famous but now everyone knows you.''

''It's really weird. I used to be famous for being this asshole with bad jokes and now I'm considered a role model because they know I like sucking dick.'' Richie laughs.

Eddie feels his face getting hot. He doesn't reply either. Richie continues.

''It feels good to finally tell jokes that I wrote. People seem to notice that I'm more into what I do now.''

''Do you get more recognized by people?'' Eddie asks.

''Depends where. When I'm in big cities, yes. Back at home everyone also seem to know who I am but nobody give's a fuck. There's always someone more famous than you in LA. Paparazzi's started to follow me though, that's fucking new.'' He laughs

''I know I saw some pictures online. You were at at restaurant with some guy..'' Eddie blurts out, regretting right away.

''Eddie my love, are you stalking me online ?'' He teases.  
  
''No! It's not my fault twitter went nuts when they caught you on a date.'' Eddie says, hands chopping in thin air. 

Now it's Richie who's blushing.

''Yeah well it was the only date I went on, nothing to get too excited about.'' 

''It didn't go well?''

''No it wasn't that bad. It's my fault really. The guy wasn't my type.'' Richie explains.

''What do you mean not your type? Did you go on a blind date ? You didn't know what the guy looked like before meeting him ? Richie do you know how fucking dangerous that is? You could of been fucking ki-

Richie starts laughing and cuts him off.

''Calm down man that's not it. I knew what he looked like, he's a friend of Bill actually.''

Eddie doesn't know why this annoys him even more. No more wine for tonight.

''Then what was the problem?''

Richie seems to search for his words.

''He was too...how can I say.. too nice. Yep that's it.''

''Too nice nice ? How is that a problem for you?'' Eddie scoffs.

Richie takes a deep breath and looks up.

''I don't know Eds I guess I like them more fierce.'' 

Richie looks uncomfortable so he decided to cheer him up.

''Okay then, fuck that guy. Like they say, nice guys finish last.'' Eddie says. Richie laughs again.

Richie was exhausted from traveling and Eddie was working tomorrow morning, so they call it a night. He realized while he's in bed that he forgot to ask Richie how long he's planning to stay. They can talk about that tomorrow...or never. It's not like if Eddie wants him to leave anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Whats up everyone! So I'm a grown ass woman in her mid twenties that is still not over the clown movies. I finally decided after reading all these reddie fics that I wanted to write one of my own. It's been yeeears since I wrote a fan fiction. Also English is not my main language so I really hope this is written well. Anyway I've had this story in my mind for a while and I think that people could like this, so hopefully i'm right! Prepare yourself for a slow burn! I looove slow burns haha. Comments are always welcome for feedback :)


End file.
